La proxima estación
by adicted-sesshomaru215
Summary: "Entro al metro, siempre lo mismo pero... que ocurre?-dijo asustado-NO... NO QUIERO MORIR AQUI, NO, AQUI NO, y menos sin saber su nombre-." Busacaba algo diferente, lo tuvo...


"**LA SIGUIENTE PARADA"**

_Entro al metro, como siempre para dirigirme hacia la universidad. Acaso no puedo tener una rutina más aburrida? De acuerdo… no digo que quiera cambiarla, solo espero que algún día me ocurra algo especial, no se… deberá ser así muy… muy fantástico._

El metro se detuvo ante sus ojos, se abrió paso entre la multitud, logro tomar asiento, junto a la ventana, a decir verdad, aquel día no había demasiada gente como de costumbre.

Un viaje de poco más de media hora le esperaba… debía de sentirse demasiado cómodo como para soportarlo, de igual modo, no todo puede ser malo, de vez en cuando, una que otra chica linda se subía y se sentaba a su lado.

Era acaso posible que aquel joven tan apuesto no tuviera pareja?... de hecho… si, muchas andaban tras él, pero… por alguna razón (quizá medio enferma razón), el decía que no, el sabia la verdad, Tania un oscuro pasado con una extraña chica que se había cruzado en su camino, llevaba tres años solo.

Pasaron cinco minutos para llegar a la siguiente estación, casi todos bajaron, quedaron unas 10 personas en ese vagón.

Del otro lado de la puerta (por subir al vagón), entraba cierta persona de cabello negro casi azabache, de todos los lugares que había vacios, decidió sentarse junto a Sesshomaru…

Pasaron tres estaciones y nadie subió, la ciudad de Rusia en temporada de frio casi nadie suele visitarla ni salir de sus casa y eso que apenas era otoño, estaban a 10° C (jajaja).

Se escucho un estruendo, el tren se detuvo de pronto, el maquinista llego rápidamente al vagón, pidió mantener la calma.

Salió igual de rápido al entrar, se fue hacia su lugar muy rápido, la ayuda llegaría en dos horas…

Se escucho otro estruendo, pero que provenía del otro vagón, de pronto las luces se apagaron.

Sesshomaru no sintió efecto alguno de miedo o suspenso en su cuerpo (era raro), pues a excepción de los demás, el era el único que estaba tranquilo, con esto tendría un excusa para llegar tarde a la universidad.

Una luz de emergencia de color rojo se encendió mientras los pasajeros suspiraban aliviados, a Sesshomaru la verdad no le venía ni la menor preocupación, iba ya la última clase del día a las 6 de la tarde.

En el exterior, el sol estaba casi por ocultarse, las hojas caían de los arboles, soplaba una brisa fresca, el cielo estaba teñido de rojo, las personas caminaban cubiertas con bufandas, abrigos, pues aunque el sol estaba en el cielo, no llegaba a calentar lo suficiente.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, esto solía ser lo que usualmente ocurría, este día en especial, el cielo si tenía ese resplandor frio, pero algo ocurría, la tierra estaba temblando.

El vagón donde se encontraban, se comenzó a sentir un fuerte movimiento, estaba ocurriendo un terremoto, fue entonces que Sesshomaru se puso nervioso, estaba a varios metros bajo la tierra en una maldita caja de metal encerrado con diez o quizá menos personas.

Una niña que viajaba también allí, se sentía muy asustada, estaba a punto de llorar, temblaba al lado de su madre, entonces, para tranquilizarse un poco, un hombre que estaba también al otro lado de ella, le tomo de la mano, y así, todos formaron un circulo tomados de las manos, pero… solo faltaban por unirse aquella chica misteriosa y Sesshomaru.

Cuando ambos por fin decidieron tomarse de la mano, al levantar la mirada quedaron paralizados, el jamás había visto a alguien como ella, sus ojos eran café casi chocolate, tenia labios rosas perfectamente delineados, su piel, blanca pero con cierto toque de color.

Lograban escucharse los gritos desde el exterior de la gente que comenzaba a gritar, una nueva replica del sismo ocurría.

Volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, esta vez llenas de miedo, se sujetaron fuertemente el uno del otro, todo estaba moviéndose, el podía sentir como la mano de la chica temblaba.

_Por favor, que en metro resista, que no ocurra nada, no quiero morir aquí, no-pensaba Sesshomaru mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos-._

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de espera, el sismo termino, todos suspiraron profundamente y… antes de que él se diera cuenta, la chica le soltó la mano, volteando de nuevo la mirada.

Lograron sentir como el metro se movía, faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la siguiente estación, las puertas se abrieron, todos salieron apresuradamente, al cruzar la puerta, los dos pasaron el uno junto al otro, la chica le mando una sonrisa y él le correspondió.

En el exterior, las calles de Rusia estaban atestadas de personas que iban de un lado a otro, en especial camiones de bombero que estaban haciendo un registro de la gente afectada por el sismo, pero la verdad es que había sido mínima la sensación del temblor, solo había unas cuantas cuarteaduras en las paredes.

Sesshomaru salió del metro y tomo rumbo hacia la universidad, quiso dar una última mirada a aquella chica, pero… cuando volteo ella ya no estaba, llevaba paso apresurado y se difumino a lo lejos.

Al llegar a la escuela, el aun iba confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, aquella chica era linda, él sabía que era diferente de las demás, pero no tuvo el valor para preguntarle su nombre, uno de sus amigos se le acerco.

-Te ocurre algo?-Hakudoshi sospechaba algo-.

-No, no es nada-le sonrió débilmente-.

-Bien, no me convences, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Verdad?-.

-Claro que lo sé, vayamos adentro, esta…-se sorprendió al ver el cielo-esta comenzado a nevar-.

-Por supuesto, lo anunciaron en la televisión, entremos, el invierno está por llegar-.

Entraron al salón, adentro estaba cálido, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que la profesora llegara, pues estaba tardando mucho.

Pasaron más minutos, no llegaba, nadie cruzaba la puerta, dentro de pocos minutos más podrían decidir si irse o quedarse.

Por fin, luego de tanto esperar, llego, iba acompañada de alguien que se quedo esperando en la puerta. La profesora le hizo una señal y ella entro, se quito el gorro que llevaba puesto y que le cubría el rostro, levanto la cabeza para acomodarse el cabello.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru quedaron en blanco, ella era la chica que había conocido en el metro.


End file.
